mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Troyl
This is my talkpage, post here at will people. I'm happy to answer any questions that i can, but if i can't answer one then ill definetely direct you to someone who can. The first version of this talk page can be found at Archive 1 and the second version at Archive 2 --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Post under the following line --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- House? Which house are you for? (Which bricks are you getting? Black or White?) BTW thanks for accepting my friends request. I really wasn't trying to cheat you. I was kind of shocked when you banned me from your shop. I understand that I will never be able to shop there again. But at least I can click on your transmitting pools if you have the right one.) -- 08:48, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Well, i'm not at the stage yet where i get black or white bricks, sorry for the longtime reply BTW, and don't worry about troyl's junk yard anymore, it's closed. 20:01, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Walkthough changes I see you have been busy changing some of the walkthroughs from "Trade networker..." to "On networkers's page trade..." I don't like this change. It is longer than the original text and where else would you trade with a networker? Any reason why you believe this change is needed? 20:45, September 25, 2009 (UTC) :Oh! I know! Pick me! You can also trade by mail :P 20:46, September 25, 2009 (UTC) ::Those lines say "Mail networker..." if mailing is the way to interact with the networker. Although technically you are correct that mail is a trade. I just don't see people getting confused and trying to mail a networker something instead of going to their page. 20:51, September 25, 2009 (UTC) :::It might remove some confusion... consider that most people reading these walkthroughs are under 12 years of age. 20:52, September 25, 2009 (UTC) ::::All right. Troyl, are you going to update all of the walkthroughs with this new wording? 20:56, September 25, 2009 (UTC) :::::Ty ajraddatz, and i'm considerring it nitecrew, i was thinking that the young kids reading the walkthroughs would want something a bit simplier. 20:57, September 25, 2009 (UTC) IRC... i am on IRC. sry i was having comp problems... u having some comp problem? youve gone on IRC twice and it looks lik you left efore i had a chance to even say hi Garrison and Keep I have a Garrison and has a Keep. Hope this helps. -- 03:08, October 3, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks, if you keep it loaded every day i should click yours alot. 13:38, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Many Unused Avatars The following avatars are unused and will be deleted in 5 days. If you still have need of these images please make a note on their file pages. File:Toa_Zarko.JPG, File:Toa_Velcock.JPG]],[File:Toa_Electricy.JPG, File:Toa_Sonica.JPG, and File:Toa_Slyfer.JPG 04:29, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Please, delete them all. 13:21, October 23, 2009 (UTC) can you trade me something 123legojacob he closed his store i think.-- 13:27, October 24, 2009 (UTC) LEGO Universe Anyone who is reading this spread the word about this article. [http://www.mlnteam.net/news-central-f30/lego-univers-beta-test-started-without-us-t7711.htm -- 23:15, December 7, 2009 (UTC) -- 00:27, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Hey I see that you closed down your store. Any sapphires, rubies, or diamonds that you ahave that you don't need? I would like to trade. I know your store is closed but I really need them I am almost rank 5. -- 03:34, December 9, 2009 (UTC) neopets remember neopets. i wondered if u still remember my username cause i forgot it. but i think i remember the password. -Boidoh a.k.a the one who is lazy to log in... Please come back Hello, please come back to the MLN Wiki. It hasn't been the same after you, and so many other people left. I am trying to get people back here and editing again, so that we can once again have a team of experienced, active editors who work to make MLNW the best MLN reference out there. There are many amazing things around the corner for us here at the wiki, including promoting articles to good and featured status, a MLNW forum, official store employment opportunities and more. You are also welcome to re-open your personal store, upload your personal images, and more. Please come back, we all miss you, and really hope to see you again! 21:13, May 31, 2010 (UTC)